


Nations and a new member

by autumnewt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child, Child!Reader - Freeform, Hetalia, Hetalia Axis Powers - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnewt/pseuds/autumnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a little child ran away, a Germanic nation decides to care for her. Follow the adventures of a readerxGermany fan fic. :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

Papa!GermanyxChild!Reader

**Note:** _This is my first reader, so please tell me whether I did a good job or not! Advice is **greatly** appreciated! _ _J_

~*Regular POV*~

Rain. The translucent, cold, liquid poured down on the small city. The sun, shielded by the gray, dark clouds, gave little to no light to the town below. Small puddles of water formed on the sides of the roads, sidewalks, and flowed down roofs, in an overflow. A young girl, from what it looks like, was running down the streets.  The girl looked exhausted as she ran, her dirty, (h/c) locks blowing behind her head as her (f/c) dress was tattered, which was constantly kicked up as she bolted down the streets. Her (e/c) orbs darted around primitively, as if in search for a hiding place. Yelling was heard in the abandoned streets, echoing through the town like an owl’s hoot in the night.  The girl’s running was becoming sloppy as she turned a sharp right, going down an alley, and towards the end of the town. Her (s/c) skin had small, fresh cuts along her knees, elbows, and cheeks. Tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing in with the blood, as pain and fear radiated form her (e/c) eyes.

~*Your POV*~

You ran. Your bare feet slapped against the wet concrete quickly, although your footing was sometimes off. Each breath you took as you fled was becoming laborious, while each step you took was becoming choppy. Your energy was depleting quickly, which was now obvious as your eyes darted about for a place to hide. You cried silently as you kept running, hearing the dreadful, low, as well as menacing tone of your father’s, “Hey! Get back here this instant, (f/n)! If you don’t, you get twenty flogs! No, **forty**!” Your tired body shivered at this threat.

You knew what he meant by flogs. Oh, how you dreaded those flogs! Your father had used this method of punishment throughout your lifetime. He would grab an object that was close, preferably a broom or flashlight, and hit your back with it. Each set of ten flogs would leave your back in pain, with multiple shades of red coloring it like severe sunburn.

Carrying on with your labored run, you dashed back into the alleyway; not even daring to look back at your violent father. Your feet splashed through cold puddles of water, which gave you little strength to continue. You’re breathing became heavy, as a cramp started to form around the right side of your abdomen. You whimpered feebly, continuing with a limp in your run. Dashing down the deserted alley, you came to the end, which opened up to a muddy field. You whimpered once more, stopping as you spotted barbed wires that separated you from the field. The muddy field itself seemed like your new sanctum from this violent chase of your father’s. Glancing back, you yelped as you saw your father’s presence slowly get closer. You had no time to lose; or else, it would all be over. Lost. You ducked under the barbed wire, and crawled desperately to the other side. Once over, you bit your lower lip at the site of your arms. They were bloodied, and your back began to smart in a new presence of pain. You glanced back at the barbed wire, noticing how shreds of dirty, bloodied, and pale fabric hung from the wires near the bottom of the gate, serving you as a reminder of your trial to get to the other side. Hearing a loud shout from your father, you shook yourself from the minor distraction, and sprinted away into the muddy field.

~*Germany’s POV*~

I decided to take a refreshing walk from my house, bringing an umbrella with me. I sighed softly, muttering under my breath, “…Those dummkopfs….Italy and bruder Prussia clearly cannot be fit for zer lives…” I continued on with my silent walk, keeping the umbrella over my head, as I muttered some more about my burder and Italy’s habits. As I walked down the street, and to the field at the end of the block, I watched as more clouds came in, obscuring the small rays of sunlight that had penetrated the previous clouds. I sighed. This day was going to be a cold, wet day. I kept walking despite this. It was _much_ better than being stuck at home with those two dummkopfs, Italy and Prussia.  _Ah….They are a pain…_ I thought with a bitter smile, keeping my eyes on the field as it came closer into view.

Once I got to the field, I looked at it with a long sigh, watching as the downpour of rain ambush the fragile wheat, making the earth sodden and wet. I was about to turn back, but I stopped, hearing a faint cry. My breathing paused, as I listened to the cry once more. This time, though, I could clearly distinguish it. It sounded like a coyote pup at first, until I realized that it was a child.  I looked at the field desperately, already thinking of where the child itself might be. With a huff, I jumped over the waist-high barbed wire fence, landing into the muddy ground with a splash. After I went onto the other side of the fence, I started to run towards the cries. I used this to my leverage, since the cries would lead me to the destination of the child. These cries sounded weak; urgent. _Vas there something vrong vith the child?_

~*Your POV*~

You had been running for about a steady five minutes, before your legs gave out towards the middle of the field. You crashed into the muddy earth, sliding forward another couple inches. Dirt coated your front, along with the side of your left cheek. You grunted, crying in a panicked tone. You tried to get up, using your shaking arms to pull yourself up. But, once trying this your arms gave way immediately, making you fall back onto your side. You wailed with fright, trying to use your fingers to drag yourself to the base of a large tree. You kept crying, with tears making clean lines on your muddy cheeks. You kept on urging yourself to the base of the tree, already feeling the strength in even your arms start to dim. You were running out of energy. You shivered as a gust of cold air blew through the field, making you realize how cold, wet, and tired you truthfully were. You sniffled softly, continuing your wails of defeat. You couldn’t go on any more, already feeling your consciousness dim, slowly succumbing yourself to the depths of unconsciousness. You yourself knew you need rest, but, in truth, you were unable to, with the threat of your father still on the loose. _How close was daddy now? Is he already….in…in the field…?_ You asked yourself quietly, feeling your grasp onto reality fade away. Your (e/c) eyes slowly closed, leaving your frail body limp in the field. You were unconscious now, with your cries stopping as you became unconscious.

~*Germany’s POV*~

I slowly came to a stop, as the child’s cries were no longer heard. I looked around, panting softly, before looking down on the muddy ground. My eyes darted feverishly through the wheat and mud that coated the field, looking desperately for a sign, or even the body, of a child. I myself knew I wasn’t imagining that sound; it surely wasn’t a trick, which was as much as I can guarantee. I was about to look towards another portion of the field, before I spotted the pale, (f/c) fabric on the ground, coated thickly with mud. I gasped softly to myself, knelt down immediately, and wiped off large cakes of mud, which had been covering the now discovered, tattered dress. I scowled softly, now spotting the limp form of the child through the layer of mud that covered a portion of the child. I first checked to see if there was a pulse, saying softly, “…Oh Gott….I hope the poor child is still alive…” much to my relief, I felt the faintest sign of life. I sighed softly, relived at this. Now, after that, I slowly pulled the child into my arms. I tried to be gentle with the little one, making sure she wasn’t harmed in the process.  Once I positioned the girl in my arms, I decided to take my green military jacket off, and wrap it around the girl. I placed her back in my arms, looking around the field for any sign of parents. _Vas she the only one here…? Surely some parents should be vith her, or, at least, looking for her…_ I sighed, noticing how she was the only one here. I had heard a distant yell, but that was quickly muffled by the sound of mud. I scowled, and stood with the child cradled in my arms. I looked down to her, pulling the umbrella over the two of us, “Oh Ves…Vhat are you getting yourself into…” I mumbled, watching the child breath faintly. Her (s/c) skin was pale against my green jacket, making me realize how fragile the child was. I kept my eyes on the girl with a newfound adoration. I then coughed, feeling ridiculous as a thought came up, _Maybe I could take ze child in….and become her foster vatti…_ I shook my head at this, feeling ridiculous. It was impossible for me to take care of this child, especially since Italy and Prussia are already relying on me. I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment, before opening them again. I concentrated, keeping the girl close, and walking out of the field towards my house. The rain seemed to be pouring harder by the time I had come to the door with the small child in my arms, making sure the child wasn’t going to get any more soaked in rain. I opened the door with a swift motion, walked inside, and closed the door silently. I closed the umbrella, and put it beside the door. I drew in a sharp breath, looking around the house. To my astonishment, neither Prussia nor Italy could be seen. I scowled for a moment, before walking up the stairs and into my room with the girl. I laid her gently onto my bed, making sure my coat was still wrapped around the sleeping figure. I grabbed one of my smallest shirts, as well as a towel, and went into the restroom, placing the items on the counter. I picked up the child again, cradling her as I walked to the bathroom with her. First thing was first. If this child were to stay, she’d need to be clean. I closed the door, keeping the child in the crook of my arms. I swallowed nervously, before running the bath. I checked occasionally to make sure it was warm. Once the water was filled at a satisfied level, I hesitated, before removing the small child’s clothes, and gently placing her in the bath. I held onto her while I bathed her, making sure her face hadn’t gotten too wet, nor had her head go into the water. I wrapped her in a towel once I finished, put her into my small t-shirt, which went down to her ankles, and picked her up. I brought my now muddy jacket with me as I walked back to my room silently. I pulled the covers off as I went to the bed, placing the girl carefully into the bed. I pulled the sheets over her now clean form, her soft (s/c) standing out calmly against my sheets. I sighed softly, patting the child’s back in a hesitant way, saying softly, “Gute Nacht, mein Kleiner.” I smiled softly as the figure seemed to relax to my touch. It was like a calmling feeling. I then walked out of my room slowly, closed the door, walked down the stairs, and sat on the couch. I put my jacket in the laundry bin, looking up to the ceiling towards where the child was sleeping. I think it was a new start for me, to meet this child. But, once the little one wakes up, I should check if there are any _Eltern_ missing her. _…Hm….I vonder….where_ is _Italy?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

**Papa!GermanyXLittle!Reader! Part Two**

**Note:** _Enjoy! I really appreciated the abundance of wonderful compliments on the first one! ;D I really appreciate it.^^_

**~*Your POV*~**

You woke up with caution, feeling a softer, lighter fabric against your body. As you opened you eyes slowly, you sniffled, raising a (s/c) arm to cover your eyes from the sudden amount of light. As you covered your eyes, you noticed the white color of bandages that clung to your tiny arms like sleeves. You sniffled, feeling tears stream down your cut cheeks. _What happened to my arms…?_ You thought to yourself, feeling your mind become a loss at memories. Squinting your (e/c) eyes, you lowered your arm, and looked around from where you where laid. What you saw seemed unsettling to you, making you whimper in fear.  You didn’t remember coming to this place, especially how you remembered lying in a sodden field, crawling toward a tree…

 

 _Maybe…maybe someone has found me…. Or, it was just a dream_ , you thought convincingly. When the thought hovered in your small head, you shook her head in disappointment, before putting a hand over your forehead from a sudden wave of nausea. Clearly, your senses say otherwise. You pulled the black covers off of your frail body with multiple attempts, and slowly slid out of the comfy, warm bed, and onto the wooden floor. When your small feet hit the floor, you shivered, sensing the sudden coldness of the wood on your sensitive soles. Your (h/c) (h/l) locks were slightly fuzzy from the night’s sleep. First thing you spotted, once standing beside the bed, was a wooden chest across the room. It was a dark, red chest, decorated with military badges and photos of a youthful looking blond boy, accompanied by a silver haired, as well as pale, teen. Looking at this photo made more tears stream down your soft cheeks, as your heart melted when seeing the two smiles on the boys. This photo had what you lacked. Family and love. Despite your rugged past, even for your young age, strangers would treat you with disrespect; spitting in your direction, taunting you, and even making snide remarks about your appearance. You had no family to go to when these negative events would arise, which left you to fend for yourself. You always had no choice but to fight or flee.

 

After a heart-wrenching minute had passed, you adverted your watery (e/c) orbs to the oak door, seeing that the door was slightly ajar. You made your way to the door quietly, placing a small hand on the doorknob, and pulling the door open slowly. Before the door had made enough room for you to squeeze through, you peeked out into the hall, making sure there wasn’t anyone out there. You sighed softly, but felt the quick, loud beating of your heart in your ears. You swallowed nervously, and opened the door some more with a jerking, scared motion. Seeing that you were all alone, you took this opportunity to cautiously walk down the hall, making sure that your small feet went unnoticed, despite how they would make small _slap_ sounds against the wooden floor. You were clearly scared, as well as curious, and pulled the hem of the large, (f/c) shirt up to your abdomen, so you were able to hold onto the hem with little comfort. The long shirt made it slightly difficult to go down the hall; constantly being lifted and lowered by your tiny heels as you walked.

You kept a firm grip on the hem, still sniffling with tears running down your cheeks. The long hallway had beige walls, with cream sideboards. All long the walls, multiple black-framed photos, mostly military-relevant, dotted the walls like ornaments on a Christmas tree. They gave the hallway a neutral, yet orderly feeling. You finally found yourself at the end of the hall, and overlooking a set of wooden stairs. You felt yourself freeze in place, making a whimper as you looked through the pegs under the stair’s banister. Your (e/c) eyes darted around, taking the whole room in your site. In one corner, you saw what was guessed as a kitchen, opening up to the dining room, which was to the left of the door. On the right side, from what you managed to see in your vantage point, was the beginning of a living room.

_Where….Where am I?_

**~*Germany’s POV*~**

I sighed softly as I sat on the couch, watching the television with some interest. My eyes flickered towards my silver watch. _10:05. Great_ , I thought with another sigh, bringing my hand up to my face. I rubbed the bridge of my nose tiredly with my thumb and index finger, scowling as the clock’s time flashed through my mind. _10:05. Bruder Prussia left a note zat he vould return from France’s by 9:30…Gott….Vere is he? I cannot believe I cancelled today’s training for this…._ I thought with a bitter feeling, growling under my breath. One bruder Prussia came back, I would surely teach him something about _being on time._ A small smile came upon my lips as I thought this, imaging what my bruder would do. He’s a strange one, that’s for sure.

 

In the midsts of my thinking, I heard a faint whimper from upstairs. I pulled my hand away from my face, before looking up to the stairs. I watched the stairs as my checks grew a faint scarlet. At the stairs, behind the banister, and peeking down at me, was the little girl. I watched as her small form cowered behind the stairs with another whimper. I rose a soft brow, feeling concerned for the little _Kleinkind_. I cleared my throat, before saying in a soft tone, “…You don’t have to hide, _Kleinkind_ , I von’t hurt you. I know you might be scared or frightened, but please, do not vorry.” I tried keeping my voice soft and mellow, my blue eyes concentrating on the girl’s (e/c) eyes faintly. I saw the girl shiver, before nodding faintly down at me, and walked down the stairs with small steps. Once she was within better site, I noticed fresh tears running down her (s/c) cheeks, making her (e/c) eyes stand out like snow in the night. I felt my heart shatter as the small child made her way to me, hesitant, soft steps. She looked scared, holding the hem of the shirt close to her like it could be used for defense.  I sighed softly, and sat at the edge of the couch, watching the girl cautiously come into the living room. Upon closer inspection, I could now see the scars that covered small portions of her cheeks. But, the scars were starting to close, which I suppose was a good thing. Just watching as the girl, the same, frail, limp child I had found in the field, walk to me with a hesitant nature, it made me feel rather sorry for her. I’d rather not say pitiful, since it was a useless word in the child’s case. The (h/c) girl walked to the front of the couch. She stopped in her tracks as she faced me. I saw, in her eyes, two feelings, _fear_ and _worry._ I looked down at the girl, watching as she still cried. I watched her cry, feeling slightly alarmed at this. _Oh, Ves….vat are you going to do?!_ I panicked softly. I never had comforted a child before!

 

I bit my lip, before lifting the girl up awkwardly, and bringing her close in a gentle hug. I placed a hand on her trembling back, slowly making circles on the child’s back, “Sh…..Sh….It’s okay, _kleine_ ….Ja….it’s okay,” I soothed, rubbing circles on her back while my other hand wrapped around her to support her on my lap. After saying those words to her, I felt the child slowly stop shivering, including her cries, which had died down rather quickly. I smiled softly at this, and said to the little girl, “Sh….It’s okay….See? It’s okay…” with a soft tone. The girl kept her head buried in my chest during her small session of crying, but peered up at me shyly once she stopped. I saw what looked like a smile; slowly make its appearance on her lips. This made me smile. I was glad I had managed calming the child down.

 

I looked at the child in my arms gently, before asking her, “Can you tell me your name?” The girl’s (e/c) seemed to light up at this question, before she looked at my chest, thinking about it, from the looks of it.

 

I was about to look back at the television to wait for her to respond, but she spoke up with a soft, weak voice, “…(f-f/n),” bringing her eyes to look into mine.

 

I nodded softly at her response, replying with a faint smile, “(f/n)? Zat is a beautiful name, _mädchen_.” I watched as the child struggled with the compliment. But, once she blushed innocently; I knew she understood it. I chuckled softly, and kept rubbing her back, “….If you vant to know, you can call me Germany,” I told her, nodding my head in approval. The little one in my arms nodded, placing her head hesitantly back onto my chest. I kept her in my arms, feeling something I have not felt in a while. _Peace_.

 

**~*Your POV*~**

 

You kept you head on the man’s chest, sighing softly as you calmed down. This man looked scary, but you realized how nice he was. A small smile danced across your lips, _He…He can be my friend…!_ You thought with a small ray of hope. Your (e/c) eyes closed as you contently listened to the man’s steady heartbeat. It was like a drum, keeping the small smile on your lips.

 

“ _Are you hungry, (f/n)?”_ You heard the low, calm voice of the man, who was named Germany. You were about to answer his question, but your stomach made a low grumble as a response. You heard the man chuckle, which made you blush deeply. You kept your eyes closed, feeling one of his strong arms shift to support you, while you felt him stand up slowly. Your small hands attached themselves to his sturdy shoulders, keeping your head close as your eyes shot open, glancing up at him. The man sensed your distress, as he responded soothingly, “It’s okay, (f/n), I am bringing you into ze kitchen for some food.” You calmed down at the promise of food, licking your lips with a soft sigh. The blond-haired man placed you on the counter, patting your back gently, before going into the cabinet to search for food. You watched Germany curiously as the cooking items were swiftly placed on the counter, and couldn’t help yourself grab the pancake batter box. You held the box in your small hands, looking at the letters blankly. The German words did not register in your mind, as you thought, _what is this stuff…? It looks like powder that Daddy used for his guns,_ with a small frown appearing. Looking over the box, you did not notice the tall German standing in front of you with his hand outstretched for the box, clearing his throat softly. You gasped, as your attention snapped from the box, and onto Germany’s hand. You blushed, giving him the box quickly. Seeing your reaction, the man chuckled, and patted your head, “Zanks for the help in ze kitchen, I think you might be my little helper,” with a smile, before he started to mix the batter in a mixing bowl. You blushed, managing a sheepish smile, and watched the man make the batter. You watched him cook pancakes with interest, gasping in awe as you saw him flip the pancake, and cooking the other side.

 

The man heard this; smiling to himself. After he made three pancakes, he turned the stove off, placed a pancake on one plate, and two on the other. Germany then put the plate with one pancake beside you, before pulling syrup out of the cabinet. He looked at you, gesturing to the syrup, “Vant Maple Syrup, (f/n)?” he asked. You nodded softly, watching as he poured a small amount on the pancake. He brought silverware out from the drawers, and cut up your pancake efficiently. Once he was done, he offered the plate to you, “Enjoy,” he smiled softly, already going to the cupboard for a cup, and filling it up with milk for you. He placed it beside you, and then started to eat his pancakes.

 

Taking a small bite of the pancake, you gasped quietly as the flavor exploded in your mouth, smiling as you enjoyed the feeling of warm food in your mouth. You swallowed, saying, “Th…Thank you,” with a short stutter, as you moved onto the rest of the pancake. The man nodded curtly, grunting in response, as he ate quietly. You, on the other hand, made tiny ‘ohm’s and ‘mm’s as you ate, clearly enjoy the German’s cooking.  You drowned the last of the pancake with the cold milk, smiling at the empty plate on your lap. You put the now empty glass beside you, looking at the German. He had heard your glass clatter against the marble counter, and lifted his head up. He smiled slowly, using a napkin to wipe your mouth, “…Remember to vipe your mouth, (f/n),” he chided with a soft chuckle, throwing the napkin in the trash. You squealed, but nodded slowly once he finished wiping your mouth.

 

As he was about to take another bite of his pancake, you heard the door open, followed by a loud shout, “ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS HERE~!” You tensed at the sudden loud noise, hearing boots stomp into the hallway, and to the kitchen. Germany had growled to himself, muttered words that you didn’t understand. The man was about to storm off when you heard the boots become louder. They were coming to the kitchen. Another outburst had erupted, making you whimper, “Ze awesome Prussia is here, bringing along an unawe-“ The voice paused, sending chills down your spine. You shook in fear, slowly turning around as you saw a tall figure stand in the doorway of the kitchen. He had pale skin, silver hair, red eyes, and was wearing a dark blue uniform. A yellow bird nested on his head, as his red eyes looked at you, stunned.

 

You felt your (e/c) eyes get watery, blurring your vision as tears ran down you cheeks. You cried quietly, already startled by the noise. You heard Germany growl, before he walked over to you, and held you close to him. You cried, burying your head into his chest, while your (s/c) fists held onto his shirt.  Germany sighed while he rubbed your back, and the loud man soon said, “…Vat is a Frau doing here, Germany?” with a curious tone. You trembled as you heard him speak, awaiting for your new friend to respond. A sigh was heard.

 

“This is (f/n)…I am taking care of her for now, but I will see if her pare-“ Germany paused, as your loud cry interrupted him.

 

“P-Please! Don’t take me back! Please don’t,  M-Mr. Germany-!” you pleaded weakly, sobbing into his chest. Your memories of you past flashed through your mind, like a slideshow of a gruesome story. The first memory was of your father, giving you your daily amount of flogs. The second was no better than the first; your father kicking you out into the cold night, to get the baseball bat that was deep in the woods, only to have it used against you. These memories made it hard for you to go back, and only pushed your will to stay here. You wanted to stay here. You _needed_ to.

After your pleas were heard, there was nothing but silence lingering in the air. Germany kept rubbing your back, a sigh escaping him, as he said, “….Ve vill stil check for parents….If not, ve might keep you,” he said.

 

The man that had come into the kitchen had gasped, replying, “Germany-! How? I don’t zink she can handle ze awesome me~!” You calmed down as Germany spoke, managing a soft chuckle as you heard the man at the doorway. He sounded kind of funny. You opened your eyes shyly, peering out from Germany’s chest, and to the red-eyed man. He looked at you in return, walking towards you as he muttered, “…Oh gott…zose (e/c) eyes….” with a soft smile. When he was right beside Germany, he said with a smirk, “I am ze awesome Prussia!” with an outstretched hand. You giggled, taking his hand shyly, before saying, “I’m (f/n)!” with a smile.

 

The man, Prussia, smiled back, saying, “Zat’s an awesome name! But….not as awesome as mine is..! Kesesesesesese~” You giggled shyly, smiling at him again. Germany and Prussia seemed pretty nice, even if Prussia startled you at first.

 

With a soft smile, you looked at them, saying, “ _Vielen Dank für meine Freunde.”_


End file.
